videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora (Super Smash Unleashed!)
Sora '(ソーラ ''Sōra) is a newcomer character in [[Super Smash Unleashed!|''Super Smash Unleashed!]]. He is the main protagonist of the crossover action role-playing game ''Kingdom Hearts, making him one of one-hundred Square Enix characters entering the game. Sora is also the first newcomer in SSU!. ' ' Attributes Strengths * Sora is known as one of the most idiosyncratic characters in the whole game, as his neutral and down special are only used to switch the element and theme of keyblade he uses, respectively. This feature will dynamically change the effectiveness of his moveset. ** Without any elements to switch to, Sora does have a default moveset, with no magic used in his attacks whatsoever. But once you unlock your first element, you've unlocked '''Elemental Switch, Sora's neutral special. There is a wide variety of elements to use, but you have to complete a certain objective in gameplay to unlock that element. Life isn't fair........ ** Sora has no down special in default form, but you can unlock the themes he can switch to. But you have to play through the Kingdom Hearts universe to do so. Once you unlock at least one theme, you unlock Sora's down special, Theme Switch. ** TimeWarp Studios, Sora Ltd., and HAL Laboratory says that they will update the Kingdom Heart's universe and Sora himself whenever a new Disney movie comes out, so Sora can have more themes. * His up special and side special, respectively called Up Attack '''and '''Side Attack, changes according to the element and theme. If you swap to the Wind element and the Up '''theme, he would have the most highest recovery out of any character! * His neutral attack, '''Attack, acts as a special attack to replace the neutral special. He would have the strongest neutral attack out of any character besides his default. * A lot of his attacks in his moveset can be used to cancel attacks, making it useful against recoveries. Weaknesses * As stated before, having the Up theme and the Wind element combined allows Sora to have the highest recover. However, similar to Villager's Balloon Trip, the balloons on the keyblade are able to pop, in favor of opponents trying to prevent his return. The more powerful the attack, the more balloons will pop. * The current element and theme will reset to normal if Sora dies. * Unfortunately, it does take a lot of time for Sora to switch to the exact type of keyblade he wants. Switching will leave Sora wide open to attacks. * Because of non-stop updating on Sora, some of his attacks (especially his Final Smashes) will suffer from constant bits of lag. * Simply running or performing Side Attack with the Speed element and Incredibles 'theme will result in Instant KO, because he runs so fast, in a single press of a button, he'll automatically fall off the stage! Summary Although having two of his attacks involving switching different elements and themes for powerful combinations, Sora is one of the strongest characters so far. In the Square Enix tier, he is ranked #1 in the S tier. He is also ranked pretty high in a lot of other tiers. He is also ranked #1 in the recovery tier, and he is a B+ tier in the overall tier list. Sora only has two actual attacks, but they are incredibly strong once you unlock some powerful elements and themes. The makers of the game predict that adapting to Sora will be tricky, but experience and skill is all it takes. It also requires you to play through the never-ending Kingdom Hearts universe. Once fully upgraded, Sora will be able to wipe out anything in his path. Also, there is no limit to how much elements or themes Sora can carry at a time. Moveset Ground Attacks (Normal) * '''Neutral Attack '- Sora throws his keyblade at his opponents. The keyblade itself will spin around, trapping the target in a multi-hit combo. Sora is able to move around, but he won't have his keyblade, so he jabs quickly with his bare hands instead. The keyblade will return to him after a few seconds. * '''Forward Tilt - Slashes opponents fiercely with his keyblade. This can go on infinitely, but it does not feature a finishing move. * 'Up Tilt '- Slashes above him in an upward arc. Has low range, but can cancel the animation of opponent's attacks. * 'Down Tilt '- Jabs harshly with his keyblade. Has low ramge, and hits three times featuring a finishing move. * 'Dash Attack '- Sora charges forward with a devastating slash, and can cancel attacks. Similar to some of Ryu's attacks, you can just the power by how long you hold the the button. Smash Attacks (Normal) * 'Side Smash '- Sora delivers a devastating slash. You can adjust the range by how long you hold the button combination for. Devastating. * 'Up Smash '- Charges up an upward attack that can both cancel out incoming attacks and sends enemies flying when successful. You can adjust the power and range of the attack by how long you hold the button combination. * 'Down Smash '- Charges up an attack that performs a ground pound. A weaker version of the down smash with the Earth element. Can affect multiple opponents in an area. Aerial Attacks (Normal) * 'Neutral Aerial '- Slashes keyblade in the air in the direction he is facing. * 'Forward Aerial '- Same as neutral areal, but way stronger. Can be used to cancel incoming attacks. * 'Back Aerial '- Slashes both behind him and in front of him. Very powerful and can cancel attacks. * 'Up Aerial '- Slashes above in an upward ark. Same as up tilt, basically, as they both can be used to cancel attacks. * 'Down Aerial '- Holds his keyblade in a downward position and attacks downward with it. Very similar to Mr. Game and Watch's down aerial, but it can be used as a Meteor Smash anytime within the attack. Grabs and Throws (Normal) * 'Pummel '- Hacks quickly at opponents with his keyblade. Fast and weak, but can rack up a lot of damage. * 'Forward Throw '- Delivers a strong slash to the front of the opponent. * 'Back Throw '- Swings his opponent over the opposing direction and slashes from that angle. * 'Up Throw '- Throws his opponent upwards and slashes up. * 'Down Throw '- Throws his opponents downwards and body slams him. Special Moves (Normal) Category:Super Smash Unleashed Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Sora Category:Super Smash Bros.